


Where No Syrup's Gone Before

by Shachaai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3290891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shachaai/pseuds/Shachaai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are drawbacks to food in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where No Syrup's Gone Before

**Author's Note:**

> Edited version of an old piece on my tumblr.

“No more maple syrup in the bedroom.”

_“Whaaaa’?_ ” Alfred gargles out the word, his expression clearly aghast as he searches for his boyfriend’s eyes in the bathroom mirror, watching Matthew step out of the shower behind him. He ducks his head and spits out a mouthful of mint toothpaste just as Matthew’s securing a large towel around his waist, turning around to fix blue wounded confusion on the other as soon as he knows the Canadian is ready to look up. “But, _Mattie -_ ”

_“No,_ ” says Matthew, firm even when faced with Alfred’s kicked puppy-dog eyes – which is _entirely_ unfair; those are supposed to work on everyone.

“But, bro, you _like_ maple syrup,” Alfred argues, setting down his toothbrush and stepping closer to the other, one hand over Mattie’s hand, over his boyfriend’s hip where Matt’s holding up his towel, spreading his fingers on shower-warm skin. (Matthew smells _good._ ) “And _I_ like maple syrup, and I really like how _you_ like maple syrup -”

Matthew leans rather stubbornly back when Alfred leans forward to try and prop his chin on the other’s shoulder – so Alfred, just as stubbornly, nuzzles the other’s chest instead, tracing a few water droplets up to Matthew’s collarbone with his lips, the tip of his tongue. Vanilla-musk-whatever shower gel doesn’t _taste_ as good as it ought’ta, but it’s all love, and worth it for the slight hitch in Mattie’s breathing.

Alfred just grins up at him, sweet and smug. “Right?”

Matthew smacks the back of Al’s head with the flat of his spare hand. “Not right. _Some_ of us are messier eaters than others, and syrup doesn’t go well with that.”

Alfred just laughs, nuzzling into the crook of his lover’s neck – his shirt is sticking to Mattie’s damp skin and some of Mattie’s curls are dripping on his cheek, but. It’s nice, nice and warm here, and Mattie smells nice and is nice to hold, and even if he’s scolding there’s no real bite behind any of his words.

_“Al,_ ” Matthew implores, “this is serious. I just had to scrape some of the maple syrup from last night out of my bellybutton -”

“We left some?” Alfred perks, dropping his other hand to inspect the line between Matthew’s stomach and his towel. “Lemme see.”

_“You_ left some- _Al_!” another swat to Alfred’s head. “I got it all already!”

“But I’ve gotta _check_ now,” Alfred insists, grins Hollywood-bright and utterly unrepentant. “Or I’ll never be able to sleep at night -”

_“It’s ten am.”_

Easily dismissed. “Nap when you stick something crap on TV later then.” Alfred just continues to tug at his boyfriend’s towel, meeting Matthew's violet gaze when the other looks awkwardly down at him, his chin digging a little uncomfortably into Alfred’s ear. “C’mon, you can think of something instead of maple syrup for us to use while I’m doing my thing.”

_“Alfred._ ”

“I like chocolate?”

Matthew sighs at him. “How is cleaning _chocolate_ syrup out of my bellybutton any better than maple syrup…?”

“Well, we could just use melted chocolate, and _mix_ it with maple syrup?”

Mattie looks intrigued by the idea – before quickly shaking his head and out of daydreams, opening his mouth to complain that that _still_ won’t help with the clean-up problem –

“And _I,_ ” Alfred says, dropping his voice and pressing even closer to Matthew so that all of his shirt and pants mould to his boyfriend’s skin, licking a slow, wet warm line up Matthew’s  neck until he can lay his mouth behind the Canadian’s ear. Matthew closes his mouth again, and swallows, “promise I’ll be _extra_ thorough in makin’ sure you’re all nice an’ clean again come morning, okay?”

Matthew loses his towel.


End file.
